Teach me something new
by Midnitexblues
Summary: Eddward and Kevin grown up. Edd as a teacher and Kevin moves into town. Switches from both points of view. Warning spelling is bad English isn't my first langue.


"Mr Viecent?" asked Mindy, a high school girl who was doing avadger in Eddward Viencents AP Bio class. Internally moaning and knowing she going to ask the same question she asked ten minutes ago Edd replyed with out turining around from the whiteboard.

"Yes Ms. Summerfield There is a chance this will be on the Midterm. As well as anything ive _taught this semester_ , So if you just take notes and _study_ you'll be fine."

" But Mr. Viencent why cant you like make a study guide or something so we know what excatly on the test with out having to go thur all the other useless parts" Mindy replied with a slight whine then saying underneather her breath "like _the other teachers do_ "

Edd turned around sighing as he brought his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose and his other hand to lean back on the white board where the markers and easer rest

" Well Ms. Summerfield why do you think I assing homework or why do you think I have you take test other than midterms or finals? Why do you think I stand here all day and teach? I can tell you its certainly not out to punish you and take time away your social interactions with your peers. Its because I want you to learn, truly learn the lessons and the facts. If I was just worried about what the other teachers did in their class rooms instead of what I wanted to accomplish in _my class_ room then I would gladly take your advice and give out study guides where all you would need to do is spend one night memeriosing then mentally dumping the facts out on a test and never retaining the useful and important information about how mysters of how life works or the fact the world is a bigger place than the tiny screen that make up your beloved celluar device. And furthor more im quite posstive if you read your syllbus from the beging of the year you would see how I put in big bold letters that I don't make study guides for classes and that midterms/final are based of past test and homeworks. Thus letting you know ahead of time what my expections are in my classroom with out having to waste class time asking the same silly question reduntly "

Not realizing he said that rant in one breath Eddward took a deap breath and ask as he reutned to his desk.

"is there any other questions I can answer for you Ms Summerfield?"

Mindy who sat in her seat a little red in the face and surpised that the most clam teacher in the whole school just went off on her just silently nodded No. Luckly the bell rang the sound of freedom for the class and for the rest of the school as it was in fact the end of the school week.

"Homework is going to be one Page 257 to 260" spoken to the class before they practly ran to the door.

Edd sat at his desk feeling annoyed at the youth today and the fact they all wanted to easy way out instead of earning their grades. Thinking to himself if he had time to finsh the last bit of papers to be graded before the going away party for the staff member he had to attend. Realsing that if he graded the paper in the foul mood he was in that most of them would be failing the assignment due to the fact he had very little patient at this moment.

Collecting the papers in his brown leather briefcase that had seen better days he made his was to the teachers lounge.

Edd Viencent currently taught at Peach Creek high school, his ameram in fact. He came back to this school due to the fact he enjoyed his small hometown plus living in his parents formar home and knowing the history of cleanliness was a major bonus. He used his "younger" years to travel and tend to enjoy his summer aboard. Currently at the age of 27 he had several Master degrees and was working on a PHD in the field of chemistry. There were times he wondered if he should teach at colleges instead of public school but Eddward truly loved teaching and inspiring kids molding them for the fututer.

Loosing the black tie he was wearing against his red dress shirt for more relax look. He usually rolls his sleeves up to his elbow for most shirts were to long on him, he was also wearing black fitted dress pants. Eddward had realized if he didn't get his shirts and pants fitted he would like a child playing dress up in business clothes. His frame still a little lanky though he had grown to a 5'9 height he could never fill out clothes like other men. Arriving in the teachers lounge he could already hear the other teachers cheers for Mrs. Crawford.

" Salutations fellow educators and soon to be retiree " Eddward said with a smile. He got a long fairly well with the staff. None of them to be close friends but friendly enough.

"Look if it isn't Mr. Hard ass himself" jokingly said Mrs. Crawford

"You have no idea how much im going to miss the way you talk or the way the kids complain about you"  
" Well Mrs. Crawford I shall miss you as well, granted If kids had the spirt of learning instead of trying to figure out what celberty did or watching cat videos for hours on end they wouldn't complain about me and might actually learn something for a change" Eddward realsing that he ranted more than indened to, disered to change the subject but failed as the drama teacher Nathan Goldbured quickly interjected " Sounds like Double Teach here need to get laid and big time, What do you think Janet?" elbowing Janet Crawford with a wink.

Eddward blushing at the crewd remark decided not to respond to the teal headed man child and staid course with the topic change.

"Well Mrs. Crawford were you able to meet with your new replacement? I hope they realize they have big shoes to fill in regards of our excellent althic teams and winning streaks."

Janet still laughing at the early remark chose to respond to Nat question despite edd effort.  
" You know he could stand a little lossing up but I cant imagine him getting "laid", I see him more of the forever alone type who has a cat to keep him company"

Laughing even more Nat responded "Your right, the cat would be as proper as edd, proably wearing a bow tie callor and meowed greeting you inside his house waiting for you to take your shoes off. Almost as if it was a butler kitty. slapping his knee thinking it was the funniest thing he could imagine.

At this point Edds face was quite flushed in embarrassment and debated just leaving all together due to his co-workers jokes about him. Realizing it would be quite rude of him to just leave and that he wasn't a child anymore, he could deal with the" poking fun of him", just moved to the food table to get some nurishment.

"It's a shame though, I hit that double delouse any day, I mean look at him over there and that ass. Those pants look so tight as if I could rip them off with my teeth" Nat said as his thoughts took him else where.

"Why else do you think hes called a Mr. Hard ass, all the students complain hes a hard teacher, but has the best ass in the whole school." Janet slightly still chucklying to herself.

Two hours had past and Eddward belived it to be appopated for him to leave with out seeming rude. He grab his breifcase and start the journy for home. He pretty much advoid Nat for the rest of the going away party and made small talk with the other factily. The converstion he had with him did replay in his mind.

Thinking to him self: _now I don't even own a pet, im not sure what I could have done for them to think I don't enjoy the compain of a human compaion. Certainly they cant expect me to not even have sexual thoughts or deisre, even if I have been a lone for some while now. And exsuse me if I don't believe in one night stands and that "getting laid" should between two persons whom open their hearts to each other. I mean my goodness over hearing these children and their "activities"_

 _today blows me out the water, I didn't do half those things till I was in college and some of those acts I still havent done. How can they be so… so… open like that._

Eddward wasn't a virgin, and had in fact slept with men and woman. He was a pansexual and believed that we were evolved enough creates to love who we love, and not limit ourself in choices to biological sex, gender or gender identity. Wishing he had figured that out earlier in life so he hadnt had to deal with so much confusion when he was crushing on the football captain and his high school sweet heart, the cheerleading captain at the same time.

Granted Eddward realized he was more phycial atrracted to his high school foot ball captain when he was a teen. Trying to remember if anyone since then had turn him on as much as he did. Not sure if it seemed more because of how young he was then or more because thinking back on it even now he was turned on from remebering about the redhead youth and his wonderful tan skin and muscles. Knowing how he could fill out a pair of pants with ease.

Almost to his home Eddward looked down and realized he was hard and his pants did him not aid in hiding that fact. Luckly he was alone for his walk. As his nieghborhood didn't have the cul-di-sac kids in it as when he was growning up. Now it was a place of grandparents or empty homes. Slightly thankful for that he picked his pace up and moved his briefcase to try and hide his bodily function that was giving him trouble.

Making it to his front door with out being spotted Edward sighed a thankful relief. He took his black dress shoes off and place them in the spot labled "WORK SHOES" on his shoe rack. Removing a pair of bunny slippers and putting them on. Feeling neshilic on that this pair of bunny slippers look a lot like the one he had as a child knowing some old habits never died.  
"Hello Jim, How are you doing to day? Do you require any water?"

Eddward had moved Jim the catus with him thur the years, he was about to Eddwards waist in hieght and even blossumed a yellow flower from time to time. Wishing Jim could reply Eddward relaized he was a little lonely and could use some company. Maybe Mr. Goldburg was correct maybe I could use a feline compainion. Moving his way towards the kitchen he sat his breifcase down and went to the frigde and grab him self a glass of wine. Moving to the couch in his living pulled out his cell phone and to message a friend of his since high school, Marie.

Edd: **Good evening Marie, I request to know if you think if I adpot a feline as for a compion if that would be a good desion.**

Maire: **Ugh D chill with the formal talk, im already typis and wont be able to understand you later.**

 **But I think a pet would be good for you and a cat is less messy. Would you be able to clean a litter box with out going crazy with the grems.**

Edd: **I have heard of felines being smart enough to train to use the toilet for its.. Bathroom needs and the science side in me wants to see how true / troublsome that is to do. Therefore emliating a box of fesites and the mess is would create.**

Marie: **Sounds like a yes then want me to go with you this weekend to look for a kitty. Wait scratch that, im going I love the pet stores and animals to play with. Plus depending on how this art show goes I might need a pick me up of cute cuddles of fury animals.**

Eddward knowing that Marie was a wonderful artist and that her work would sell just fine decided to accpt her self invite. Truthfully looking forward with some human interation this weekend.

Edd: **That sounds great, would you like to meet me here in Peach Creek tommorow around 9 am?**

Marie: **UMMM how about 11 so I can sleep off a hang over if drink to much**

Eddward laughed and like the fact Marie knew herself well enough to change the time instead of being late on him.

Edd: **Agreed for 11 am. I shall see you then. may you have a wonderful show and are able to show that city how great an artist I know you are.**

Taking a another sip of wine Eddward looked up and across the street where his old crush use to live and saw a moving truck there.

 _Someone finally bought the old Barr house. I must remember to greet the new neighbors when they settle in. Mmmm maybe I'll bake a blueberry pie for them as a sign of hospitallty._

 _Now what to do with the free time I have. Grading is out of the question. Ive already done my homework for my doctirt class and the few friends I know are busy._

Looking arcoss the street once more brought up more memories of his crush. Eddward then decided he wasnt going to be able to think stight untill he took care of a certain body reaction he seemed to be having this evening. Taking the last sip of whine he made his way to his bedroom. The master bedroom was located upstairs and further down the hall, at times it did take eddward to realise that he doesn't sleep in his old room which is now a study. The room was large and had a king size bed in it. It has some of the his and hers night stands and armoire which eddward only used one side of leaving the other empty till the day he had some to share it with. Around the room it had some tastful art from his travels around the world.

Moving to his bed he placed his footwear off and laid on top of the sheets. Wondering to himself how did well did the redhead grow up. Knowing he played sports in college it was safe to assume he was still as tan and muscleur. Using his right hand he slid hand down slowly undoing his belt imgaining it was someone elses hand. Once the belt was lossen he undid his pants button and zipper pulling out a harden cock out of his black boxer breifs. Getting some lube with this left hand from the night stand as the other was now busy with some up and down movements. Eyes closed he thought of the greenest eyes he has ever seen looking up at him as a wicked smile teasing him with actions to come. Spueezing some lube with out stopping the other hand edward imagine it being the redhead lips now closing over his harden cock. Shiving on the new wet texture that had engolf his member he swore he was already about to cum with that thought alone. Fanatzing how he would have to grip red hair for support as that head bob up and down, making him feel as his whole cock was going to be devowered in one wet glupp. Knowing he was moaning from his dirty thought eddward moved his tonunge in the front of his mouth near his gape to help slightnent his noises, he could still taste some of the bitter wine he had consumed making him feel almost drunk. He was close and he knew it, thinking about looking down at the redhead bare back with muscle tensing from his shoulders and arms as he would pump eddward as he sucked him to completions made him cum for real. Moaning the name he couldn't hold back anymore "Keeevin".

It was morning, 7 am according to the alarm clock it was time for edd to start his day. Knowing he had several hours before Marie arrived he would spend his time making a pie for his new neighbors. Putting his foot over the side of his bed he moved to his restroom that was attach to the master bed room. He shaved, shower and dress for the day. Looking in the mirror to make sure his black medium length hair look okay, mooused and comb back he placed his favoirte hat on his head. A black benie with two white strips down it. Eddward has own that hat for quite sometime now and once used it to hide under when he was socially akward. He had grown up enough to not need to wear it at work but still enjoyed wearing it on his off days. He wore a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled back, and a blue agrial vest on top. He was always told he look good in blue for it brought out his eyes so well. To end his outfit was another pair of black fitted dress pants. He gave him selve a nod approving his attire he made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Going to the spot on his wall that was labled apron, he dawn it and began his work on making a homemade blueberry pie that was for to make the new neighbors feel welcomed.

By the time the pie had finished his door bell chimed. Looking at clock at the kitchen he knew who it had to be.

"Coming Marie" he said making his way to the door. Upon opening he got pushed in by a blue ball of engery.

"OMG D YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH MONEY I MADE LAST NIGH!? Oh man are you making pie!" She was hugging him tight and had a blue lip smile from ear to ear.

"Congrations, I knew you had nothing to fret over and yes I just finished baking now" trying to shut the door to his home and gain freedom from his friends frim grasp he shuffled the both of them to the side.

"D you didn't have to make me a pie, I mean im not going to say no to it bc well you are like the best cook I know and everything you make is like heaven to my lips and hell to my hips" laughing as she relaised him from her hug moved to take her knee high boots off and get the guest slippers that were just for her. Eddward had gotten her blue bunny slippers in hope she would remember to take her footwear off after the many times she had forgotten.

"Im sorry Marie, this pie is for the new neighbors across the street. I can how ever make dinner tonight to celeberate your success if you like. " he said smiling for he wouldn't have to fuss at her about shoes.

Scunching her nose up that some one else had replaced a member of the cul-ic-sa home

" So whose been replaced now? Jimmies or Rolfs?" she said while moving to the livivng room. She sat her self on his couch moving her black skirt to she wouldn't be wrinckling it. She also had on a blue and black stripped tank top on, showing off her many tattoos. Her hair still blue and short as it been when she was young. She did her make up a little bit more tastful then when she was younger though.

" Actually neither of those homes have been sold yet. It was the barrs old place of restence that has been purchase" Trying to say the last name as normally as he could so Marie wouldn't figure out he been thinking about kevin again.

"Whhat your old crushes home has been sold off!? How does that make you feel I mean you had it bad for that jerk face in high school. I always thought you were to good for him and glad he never had the chance to hurt you"

Moving to the kitchen so she couldn't see his face as he spoke and to pack the pie up he replied with a slight studdor " Kekevin was never that bad I mean he even stop bulling me once we entered high school. And I feel fine that the house has been sold its not like I think of him any more" his face getting red from remebering this thoughts last night

Rolling her eyes on the total lie she heard D spoke change the topic to the purpose of today

"Well what ever D, just hurry up and drope of the heavenly pie you have there before I try and eat it so we can go pet shopping for you. I'll wait here I don't feel like meeting some new family watching your face get sad because old jerk face doesn't live there."

"Fine Marie I shall make haste so we can depart" Eddward said as he put his "WEEKEND SHOES" on.

Exting his home he walk litterally across the street. The moving vans were gone and some box remand out side. He saw no sign of the new redisande. Making his way to the front door he knocked.

Not hearing a sound he went to see if it was unlocked. Now opening the door he made his way inside thinking to himself _I don't think I have ever been in this house when kevin lived her. A shame it is a nice home I'll just put this in their kitchen with a note._

Seeing a pad of paper and a pen Eddward left a letter on top of the package pie.

Feeling that there was enough written Eddward made his way back to Marie to start there hunt for a new feline compain for him.

Rolling over on the half way defalted air matress Kevin knew he had to get up for the day. Grunting to him self _UUUgh why did I stay up so late. I still havent acmpolished anything other than making sure the graged had room for my motorclye and tools._

Struggling to get up as he felt like shit. He leaned back in attemp to crack his back

" I'm getting to old to sleep on the floor like that, first thing im doing is getting a new bed"

He made his way to the bathroom, realizing he barely had anything he needed to freshen up with gave up and stumbled his way down stairs in search of food. He smelled something new and couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Kevin knew he didn't have any fresh food in his house was confused. Following the sent to his kitchen he saw a unfiliar neatly wrapped box and a letter. _Eh one of the neighbors must have brought it in. Note to self also get new locks for the place. Kevin made his way for the box and opened up the letter_

 _It read as the following_

"Welcome to the neighborhood! I had stop by in hopes of making your acctence but at last no one was home. In the package is a pie I had made to you and yours to enjoy and feel accepted. If you need anything I live dirctly across the street.

I hope you all have an easy move and a wonderful day.

Mr. Viencent"

 _Oh shit Double Ds rents still live here. Man I don't think I ever meet them once when I was a kid. Shit I havent even been inside there home. Kinda mad I slept thur my chances of meeting them, with my luck when I walk over there they will be gone. Look at this note no wonder why double dweeb talk that way. I wonder what he's up to. I havent seen him since high school._

Kevin unwrapped the box and grab a fork he had lad out to take a bite pie. Thinking to him self fuck it pie for breakfast it is.

"Holy fuck that's good"

tasting the bite not knowing that anything could taste so good in his life he began to eat all of the flakey treat in one sitting.

"Man I hope they are around more than when double d was a kid bc I need more of the banging pie" he wiped his face for he sure it was a mess from eating to face. Moved his way to one of the many boxes for some fresh clothes and his bike shoes.

Settleing on some faded jeans and a deep v organge shirt he mad his way to his baby (the bike) backing out the gradge he looked over to see if there was a car in the drive way.

"shit I knew they wouldn't be home" disspoment that he wouldn't be able to give his thanks or see the mystery rents he left to the funiter store.

Drivning in the old cul-si brought up memories and how odd it felt to be back. He was surpised on how many rents of the kids lived there. The count was Naz's and all three ED's. His house was on the market after his dad died but never sold. Since he got a job in Peach creek he figured he would just move in and take it off the market. Its not that lame to be living in your choldhood home right… I mean its not like I moved into my old room. Kevin thinking to himself as he kept riding.

Arriving home and waiting for the delievry truck he got more of his things unpacked and put away. Wiping the sweat from his for head with this forearm he figured he was due a break. He went to his frigdge and grab a beer. He opened the door and looked arcoss the street. Still no cars. _Man why do I keep worrying if there home…. Its not like I want to see his dad to get an idea how double could look. Not like I care if he grew into his long awkward arms or if the gap was still there when he smiled or if eyes with still cyan blue._ Kevin put his hand on kis kneck and rub it. _I don't think he ever knew I was gay. I didn't come out till collage. Shit do I even know what he is. Did he even date any one. I wonder if he comes home to visit or if his rents would know. Theres nothing odd or creepy with me asking how there son doing right…. Right it be wiered if I didn't ask._ Closing the door Kevin went to a pile of buuble wrap and collpased on top of them. Hoping the poping sounds would take his mind of things. _Im acting like im in high school having a crush. Taking another sip of beer kevin cont thinking. I mean seriously I'll never see him again…. He probaly just like his rents always traveling… doing what ever super smart thing that dorks do. Ugh that's why I was worried about taking this job…._

Kevin phone beep

 **Yo homeslice you all moved in? ready for your first day? Theres some serious ass at this place so I hope your bed all un packed and ready for some testing out ;)**

 **Just hit me up if you need anything or any part of me ;0**

Kevin not having the engery to deal with his friend even if he was the one to get him this job just dieced to respond with

 **K**

"I wonder if I am allowed to date any one from work…. I wonder if they are okay with a gay guy dating….." Kevin thoughts started to drited to what the text said

Wishing he had some one to test his new bed out with he started daydreaming what he would do if he did.

 _Oh man I would push them on to the new bed with a little force cause you know need to make sure it can handle that much. Then I would pin them down and start to kiss them. I would start with his neck giving little nibbles so other people would know he's mine. I move up to his year licking it, breathing hot breath to make him shutter. Yep I make him fucking quake not letting him realse I have more instore for that little dork._

Kevin smiled to himself, not caring at this point that his thought have moved back on to double dee he countints thinking about how he and him would break in the bed.

 _After I make him so turn on he could speak I would turn him around grabbing that sweet ass of his. Slapping it once hard making him moan my name._ kevin realizing he's making him self hard, like really hard, figures he might as well start jacking off. Looking up making sure his door is lock begins to take his long hard cock out of his jean pants and dark green boxers. Moving his hand up and down he has enough pre cum for self luberation.

He goes back to his thoughts. _I would spread that amazing ass of ass to get to his rim, quickly putting fingers in. Listening to him moan for more and call out my name. the idea of double d calling out my name is just so fucking hot. But that's not enough to test out the bed we would have to do more. Once his whole was spread enough for me I would just jam it in, not holding back. Ugh thursting with some much force making the bed go back and forth with the moment of my hips. Knowing I would be to much for him he proably be begging for me to finsish soon bc he was close._

 _Man I reallly wish I could make him beg right now. I would just thrust harder and harder till icould feel that already tight hole get tighter as if it was going to break my cock off._ Kevin knowing he was close grab a random towel that was near by _. I make sure he cum before me I would move my free hand to his cock and play with it till it was to much for him. Ughhh and then when he did cum he would studder my name…. Ugh and I wouldn't stop I just keep going till I cumed in his hot twitching hole._

Kevin not able to take his own thoughts any more cummed into the towel he had ready. Sighing how much he enjoyed his sexual thought about the dork and how he wished he knew when he would see him again.

He quickly cleaned up and got ready cause he could hear the deilivery truck down the road.


End file.
